I Don't Need Their Pity, I Need You
by Readysetrockit
Summary: I closed my eyes and fled from the room, slamming the hospital door behind me.Tears stung my eyelids and spilled out onto my cheeks.Ally was my world, and my world was gone now.Without my world, there was no life. No life worth living any way.Thoughts whizzed through my brain like a hurricane, spinning in dizzy 360's that only stung even more.I don't need their pity,I need Ally.


It hit me like a ton of bricks. The three words no one ever wants to hear. She was always so strong. Ally has always been like a rock. The solid rock that holds me up in the middle of the ocean as I'm drowning in the tragedy and hatred of the world. But she was gone, and I was dying inside. The nurse's words came out in a strangled, choked whisper, 'I'm so sorry.'  
I closed my eyes and fled from the room, slamming the hospital door behind me. Tears stung my eyelids and spilled out onto my cheeks. Ally was my world, and my world was gone now. Without my world, there was no life. No life worth living any way. Thoughts whizzed through my brain like a hurricane, spinning in dizzy 360's that only stung even more. People in the waiting room were giving me pitiful looks. I didn't need pity, I needed Ally, my Ally.

I exhaled deeply as I made my way out of my car. I had to do it, I had to kill the man who killed my girl. Ally was my girlfriend, my best friend, and, before she passed, she would have been my fiancé. That's right, I was going to propose to her. She was on her way to come meet me at the Sonic Boom when she was hit by a drunk driver. That drunk driver just so happened to be her father. Mr. Dawson killed his own flesh and blood with nothing but a 50's Chevy and a half empty bottle of beer. He was in imprisoned at the local prison, awaiting trial. I stepped on the gas, a loud sob escaping my lips. I couldn't let him get away with this, away with killing my angel. The image of Ally was still burned into my brain from only minutes earlier when her heart monitor had decreased and was steadying down to a deadly pulse. Doctors and nurses were scrambling, searching for ways to save her before her heart rate stopped.  
That was when it happened, the haunting green plot flatlined. My breath hitched as I tried my best not to cry. Soon enough, I arrived at the Miami Penitentiary. After going through the complicated security process, I was led to a glass window, where I was instructed to wait for Mr. Dawson. I had no plan. I thought of possibly killing Mr. Dawson and then making a run for it, but all ideas of murder were put to a halt when I saw Mr. Dawson's face, red and tear stained, on the opposite side of the glass. He picked up the telephone and made eye contact with me through the glass. "I'll get life, I know it. They won't have any sympathy for the drunk driver who killed his daughter. I'm okay with it though, I deserve it. I took her life, my only daughter. I'm so-I'm so sorry boy, I know she meant the world to you, too. She talked about you, ya' know.  
"She always talked about how much you loved each other and how you were meant to be together forever. I thought it was rubbish, plain garbage, but let me be the first to say that I was wrong. I can see how much you love her Austin, and I am so sorry for what I've taken away from you" Mr. Dawson cried, burying his head in his hands. I felt like crying even harder now, but I knew that I had to stay strong for Ally. She hated seeing me cry. I knew then that I couldn't harm Mr. Dawson. Ally would hate that. She believed in forgiveness and seeing the good in people. I mentally scolded myself for even considering harming anyone. Ally would most definitely not be pleased with that. It was then that I realized that Mr. Dawson was a good man that just made a mistake, one that took away my sunshine. I needed to be a little more considerate though, he loved her too.

After all, she was his daughter.  
"Mr. Dawson, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that it's all going to be okay, because it's not. Ally's gone-" These words killed me inside just by saying them "and she's not coming back. I forgive you Mr. Dawson, and I know how much you love her. I know because I love her too, and I won't ever forget about her. Just remember Mr. Dawson that Ally is going to make it to heaven, and someday, we'll be up there with her" I swallowed hard and nodded as I stood up. Mr. Dawson gave me a small nod in return before I walked out of the exit of the prison. I was willing to do anything to see my Alls again. For a quick second, suicidal thoughts entered my head. I quickly dismissed them. After all, Ally's in Heaven, not Hell. I am a Christian, so I don't even know why I would even consider that. I guess you can't help your thoughts.

I spent the next two days at home, blocking out the world from under the covers. I had attempted to visit Ally's body, but the morgue had to prepare her for the funeral. The hour or two that I did stay with her body, though, I spent holding her hand and talking to her as if she were alive. It felt nice to think that she could hear me. When the time for the funeral rolled around, I stood at the podium, ready to give my speech. I watched as the people filed in, one by one, dressed in bright clothing and cheery colors. I smiled to myself; that was something done upon request by Mr. Dawson and I since Ally wanted everyone to be happy and not depressed. She was a very upbeat person. "As most of you know, my name is Austin, Austin Moon. Ally and I have been musical partners for a good six years now, and we have been dating for about five years. There are alot of things I can say about Ally.  
"There are a lot of things that I don't have to say about her, things that you guys already know. For example, When she would walk in the same room as me, it would automatically brighten my day. Her smile lights up a room. Ally's dancing.. A little dorky, but adorable-" Everyone laughed as tears streamed down their faces, myself as well " Adorkable. Ally's style was just so... Ally. That's one thing I love about Ally. She's not fake, she's real. She'll always be real. And that's how we should all remember her..Real. Today shouldn't be about regretting the time we didn't get to spend with her, it should be about enjoying the time that we did. Ally and I were inseperable, completely and 100% together. Yet, I still feel like I couldn't ever find enough time in ten world to spend with her. That's okay though, because one day, I'll be with her, and we'll have eternity to be together.  
"I remember when Ally and I were both fifteen and she lost her pet parrot, Owen. Ally loved Owen. He meant a lot to her. One day, Owen stopped talking. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't drink, or even play with his pet toys. He would just sit there and watch the world go by. Ally wouldn't want us to be like Owen, guys. Ally hated tears, and she couldn't stand to see anyone upset. I want to share something with you." I paused for a second and pulled out a black box from the pocket of my black dress pants. I opened up the ring box to reveal a shiny, diamond ring. The audience of the funeral home gasped, some bursting further into tears. It took all I had not to sob uncontrollably. "I was going to give this to her the day she died. She was on her way to the Sonic Boom, our favorite place to hang out. I was going to take her on a picnic, but I had to make sure everything was set up so I couldn't come and get her.  
"She never even made it to the Sonic Boom. The love of my life was hit by a drunk driver. On Mr. Dawson's behalf, I would like to say a few words since he could not be here today. I visited him in jail a few days ago, and he is so sorry for what he's done. I understand that some of you are angry with him. Trust me when I say that anger is only a step of the mourning. I went through it all also. The denial, the anger, the pain, all of it. After speaking with Mr. Dawson, I realized that he is just a good man who made a mistake. Please forgive him. It's taken everything in me, but I forgive him. It's what Ally would've wanted. Her memory will forever live on in our hearts. Thank you" I cleared my throat before walking off the podium. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the coffin being lifted up by a few men. Dez, a good friend of both Ally and I, guided me over to Ally's limp hand.  
I gently placed the ring on it and kissed her forehead before murmuring into her ear, "I love you Ally Dawson, and I'll be with you again someday." Almost everyone in the funeral home patted my back and hugged me, bragging on my speech. I learned something that day. When someone says, 'I'm so sorry', they are apologizing for the greiving and mourning that you have to do to get over the loss, not the actual loss itself. The loss of the person can be taken as a good thing because that person will go to Heaven if they have lived right. About a month later, when I was still mourning over the loss of Ally, I was on an airplane, flying to California to visit family. The plane went down after an engine failed. That was the day I died, the day I was reunited with Ally, Ally Marie Dawson.

She and I are happily married for eternity, and everyday, she wears the ring that I gave her at the funeral. It is better to be thankful for the time you do have with someone than to regret the time you didn't, because if you play your cards right, you will be together forever.


End file.
